


my baby you'll be

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: A look into the mother-son bond between Kath and Phil to celebrate Mother's Day. Title is based on 'Love you Forever' by Robert Munsch.





	my baby you'll be

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from my other fic to write this small piece to celebrate Mother's Day :) I have always loved the bond between Phil and his Mum, so I just wanted to explore it a bit. NOTE: This isn't meant to be accurate to the actual real life timeline of events, and I know that some events did not happen. As usual, please comment/leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Additionally, you can find me @Galactic_Howell on twitter, where I drool over Phil

-

Mother’s Day, 1992.

“Mummy!!” A loud cry rang out as 5 year old Phil Lester ran down the grassy hill, a bouquet of daisies clutched in his tiny hand. “I have something for you!” He exclaimed as he reached his mother, who was sitting in a lawn chair with a magazine and glass of sparkling water. 

“Please don't shout so loud, Darling.” Kathryn commented, placing down the magazine she had been paroozing as she heard the cry from her youngest son. Looking down, she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as she saw the bouquet of (slightly squashed) daisies, and the wide, hopeful blue eyes of her child. 

“And what are these for?” She asked, chuckling as she gently picked Phil up and put him in her lap, running a hand through his mess of ginger hair to attempt to make it slightly neater. 

“Um, Mrs. Brown said that today was Mother’s Day.” Phil replied, looking up at his mother decisively. “So I know that mummies get presents on that day cause’ Mrs. Brown said so.” He finished, swinging his legs as he sat in his mother’s lap.

“Well, this is very lovely of you, Phil. The best gift of all is having you here, though.” Kathryn replied, tickling Phil’s stomach and causing him to burst out in loud giggles, trying to squirm away from the barrage. 

“No Mummy!!” He squealed, causing Kathryn to laugh and press a kiss to her son’s forehead and let up from the tickling. “I’m glad that you’ve been listening to Mrs. Brown like a good boy.” Kathryn said approvingly, smiling down at Phil.

Phil pouted, squirming down out of his mother’s lap and turning to face her instead. “She’s scary though, Mummy.” He retorted, crossing his arms.

Kathryn rose an eyebrow, confused at this. “Why do you say that, Sweetheart.”

“Because she’s a girl, and Martyn says that any girl other than Mummy has two willies!” Phil exclaimed, bottom lip jutting out.

Kathryn, shocked at her son’s outburst, held back her laughter. 

He had a lot to learn.

\- 

Mother’s Day, 2006

“Philip! Please come down and set the table for supper, please.” Kathryn called, running a hand through her hair as she moved back to the kitchen, checking the casserole that was in the oven. 

“Coming!” Phil called, quickly saving the file for the very first Youtube video he planned to upload - he didn’t quite know yet how he felt about Youtube. There were some funny content creators on the website that he wouldn’t mind being associated with - additionally, there were hot guys (not that he’d ever admit that it was one of the reasons he was drawn to the website.)

Heading downstairs, a smile crossed his face as he saw his mother working in the kitchen. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he stole one of the pieces of broccoli on the vegetable tray that she had prepared, causing her to squawk as he ruined the form of the plate.

“Hands off, child.” She huffed, shaking her head at him fondly. “M’ sorry Mum.” Phil managed to make out in between chewing, an impish smile on his face. “Are you ready for your Mother’s Day gift, or what?” He asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“I told you, you don’t need to do this every year. I’d rather just spend time with you, like we did today. Going into Manchester was perfect.” Kathryn replied, raising an eyebrow at her youngest son. 

“Just let me be a good son.” Phil chuckled, pulling out a small envelope from his pocket, handing it to his mother. Opening them, she covered her mouth in shock as she saw the contents. “Phil…this is too much. You’re getting the best son award.” She chuckled, eyes watering as she wrapped her arms around Phil, causing him to laugh and squeeze her tight. “You deserve it Mum. I’ve been saving up for awhile so that I could get it for you.”

In the card, there was three words: ‘Isle of Man.’

-

Mother’s Day, 2010

For the second time now, Phil was bringing Dan home. Kathryn had automatically felt a sense of caring for the young, starstruck boy when she had met him. The way he looked at her son - she had never seen anyone that Phil had cared for, or who had cared for him, look at him that way. Dan was something else. 

“Mrs. Lester! It’s lovely to see you again.” Dan said as soon as he stepped foot into the Lester’s home, a rosy flush on his face from the cool outdoor air. “Silly child, you can call me Kath.” Kathryn chuckled, pulling Dan into a gentle hug. “We’re not one for formalities here, and you’re considered part of the family.” 

Phil smiled softly at this, gently running his thumb along the middle of Dan’s spine soothingly. The entire way back from the train station, Dan had been nervous about seeing his parents again, even though he had attempted to talk him down and remind him that his parents adored him. 

After having a quick bite of lunch (Dan had been famished,) the two went upstairs to get settled in Phil’s room. The illusion that they slept in separate beds when visiting had long been broken. It was clear just how much they meant to each other without a single word having to be spoken. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Kathryn smiled. Seeing her youngest son, her baby, happy made her heart warm. Even though she could feel him growing away from home and into a new phase in her life, her love for him never once quavered in intensity. 

-

Mother’s Day, 2017

Phil breathed in the familiar smell of his Mother’s cooking as he stepped in the door of his parents’ new home on the Isle of Man. He and Dan had come up for a few days to spend the holiday with his Mother, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly out of sorts in the new space - it didn’t have quite the same quirks as the home that they had left behind. 

“Philip? Is that you?” Kathryn called, emerging from the kitchen in a brightly patterned apron. Smiling as she saw the two boys, she made her way over to them and wrapped them both up in a hug, squeezing them tight. “There are my two boys.” She said, gently pinching Dan’s cheek. “Come in, come in! I have cinnamon buns in the oven, I figured you might be hungry after your flight.” She stated, ushering them into the dining room. 

She ruffled Phil’s hair affectionately after he had sat down, teasing him for clearly not having brushed his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head and rushing off once she heard the oven ding, signalling that the cinnamon buns were ready. 

All and all, her relationship with Phil had remained the same. They called each other every week, gossipped, and talked about shows they both were watching. He was still the same little boy that had given her daisies all those years ago. 

Well, mostly. 

He had grown into a man that she was extremely proud of - he had the life that she had always wished for him, and his soulmate loving him as much as he deserved to be loved. 

Watching from the open space over the countertop into the dining room, she smiled as she saw Phil lift Dan’s hand, pressing gentle kisses to his fingertips.

No, she hadn’t done too bad as a mother. Martyn and Phil would always be her babies, but seeing them fly on their own was the greatest reward.


End file.
